


Lights Out

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Power Outage, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil lose the power and heat in their apartment on a chilly night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another decent-length fic. This is what happens when I start writing at 3am instead of 4am. Oops.

Phil was editing his new video when the power went out. All of the lights turned off, and the Mac he and Dan used for editing notified him that he was running on reserve battery power. He sighed, saved his edits, and waited patiently for the power to come back.

 

Normally when an outage happened, it would only flicker, and return after a few seconds. But this time, it didn’t. And, it was 11 o’clock at night, meaning he was left in pitch darkness.

“For fuck’s sake!” He heard Dan yell from the lounge. Phil shook his head, shut down the computer, and ambled to the lounge, using his phone as a flashlight.

“What is it, Dan?” Phil questioned as he entered the room. Dan was sat on a beanbag in front of the tv, game controller in one hand, and, like Phil, phone flashlight in the other.

“I was finally about to beat the damn level,” he tossed the controller aside in frustration. “Weren’t you editing?”

“Yeah. Everything’s saved, though.”

“Well at least one of us wasn’t screwed. Should we call the landlord?”

“I dunno,” Phil answered, glancing out the window. It seemed especially dark. Phil crossed the room and glanced outside. “Whoa,” he muttered. “Dan, come see this.”

Apparently, it was not only their building that had lost power. About half of the small chunk of London they could see was completely black.

“Wow.” Dan’s eyes widened in surprise, and he pressed his hand to the glass. It was freezing cold. And no power meant no heating. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, retracting his hand. “Looks like we’re in for a cold night.”

“I’ll make some hot chocolate,” Phil replied, thankful that their stove was powered by gas so he could still do so.

The heat had gone out in their apartment the week before. It was quite cold, but staying under their duvets with hot drinks was sufficient to keep them warm. This time, though, it was much colder outside.

Phil rubbed his arms to warm himself while he waited for the kettle to boil. He heard Dan clambering around upstairs, probably assembling his own duvet fort. The kettle hissed to life in no time, and Phil prepared the mugs and brought them to Dan.

As expected, he was settled under his duvet with his laptop. Phil climbed under it and scooted next to him.

“Thanks,” Dan said when Phil handed him the steaming mug. “Wanna watch some Netflix til my battery runs out?”

Phil agreed, and they sat side by side, sipping their hot chocolate until his laptop gave out. Phil yawned, declared he was going to bed, and bade Dan goodnight.

Phil hated sleeping in long sleeves, because he woke up sweaty no matter what temperature it was, so he stuck with his usual sleeping attire of a t shirt and long pajama bottoms (with the addition of some fuzzy socks a fan had given him). After brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his ears. The sheets were cold, and he shivered, waiting for his body heat to remedy it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Phil was still freezing. He had even given in and put a hoodie on, but to no avail. His teeth were still chattering when he heard a soft knock at his door.

“Phil?” Dan called quietly.

“Yeah,” Phil replied, indicating that he could come in. Phil poked his head out of the covers just enough to see Dan’s bundled form come to the other side of his bed and sit down.

“I’m freezing my tits off,” Dan grumbled. By the light of Dan’s phone, Phil could see that Dan, too, was covered up in warm clothing, with his duvet draped over his shoulders.

“Me too. We need to invest in some blankets.”

“I’ll say,” Dan agreed. He paused for a moment. “Hey Phil? You think we should, uh, both sleep here for tonight? That way we can double up on the blankets and maybe not die of hypothermia.”

Phil was slightly taken aback. Evidently, Dan did understand the weight of what he was suggesting, and tried to glaze over it. They had shared beds plenty of times before, but it had been years.

“Sure,” Phil agreed, and helped Dan spread his duvet over the both of them. Dan had once told Phil that innocently sleeping in the same bed as friends was one of Dan’s favorite things. Phil was obliged to agree. There was something about the intimacy, and yet lack thereof, of it that comforted Phil. He was happy with anything that Dan was okay with, in terms of the boundaries of their relationship.

Dan settled in and switched off his phone light. “Night, Phil,” he murmured.

“Sleep tight, Dan,” Phil replied.

They both turned over simultaneously, facing each other. Dan almost laughed at the synchronization of the moment, but he didn’t want to if Phil hadn’t noticed, and he couldn’t see if his eyes were closed. It was almost eerily dark without the small lights of various electronics that usually illuminated Phil’s room at night.  

Dan closed his eyes, letting the second set of darkness and the warmth of the blankets wash over him.

He nodded off for what seemed like only a few seconds when something woke him: Phil was shivering violently. Phil’s teeth chattered, and the sound seemed abnormally loud due to the complete lack of any other noise. Dan blinked, his eyes attempting to adjust to the dark. But, it was no use, he still couldn’t even see Phil. He tentatively reached out towards where he thought Phil’s shoulder was, and checked that he was still under the covers. Indeed, the hems of the duvets were pulled up to Phil’s ear.

Dan’s fingers grazed Phil’s face, and his stubbly skin was ice cold. Dan sighed, trying to think if there were any other warming devices he could use. His tired brain drew up nothing; they really did need to buy some more blankets. All he had to offer was his own body heat.

Dan shifted, trying not to depress the mattress too much, as he positioned himself closer to Phil. He was practically nose to nose with Phil now. Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulders, pulling Phil into his chest. Phil shifted, nuzzling the top of his head into the crook of Dan’s neck, but didn’t appear to wake. Dan fidgeted a few moments, scooting upward so Phil’s hair wouldn’t tickle his neck so much and wrapping both of his arms around Phil. Phil’s free arm had slung itself over Dan’s waist automatically, his other hand sandwiched between their chests. Dan figured the position was sufficient for warmth transfer, and closed his eyes. The last thing Dan thought before he drifted off was that Phil smelled of something sweet.

***

Phil stirred, images from his dreams escaping his memory before he could catch them. Slowly, he regained consciousness, vaguely aware of the extreme warmth surrounding him. He opened his eyes, only to find that he was wrapped in Dan’s arms. Confused, he tried to remember if he had fallen asleep like that; he couldn’t recall.

Dan shifted slightly in his sleep, squeezing Phil a little tighter in the process.Dan must have cuddled Phil sometime during the night. Phil couldn’t bring himself to mind, and smiled into Dan’s chest as he rested his head back down.

He nodded off for a little while longer, and when he woke again, he peeked over Dan’s shoulder to check the clock out of habit. It occurred to him that it shouldn’t be working just as he took in the time of 11:03 am. The power must have come back on during the night, meaning the heating would be working again.

Phil didn’t want to move from Dan’s arms, though. He was so cute when he slept, and Phil had never felt more protected than he did at that moment. An idea occurred to him, and he silently and quickly slid out of Dan’s embrace. He tiptoed down the stairs and, sure enough, the heating unit was functioning. He switched it off, climbed back upstairs, and snuggled up to Dan without waking him.

He listened to Dan’s heartbeat, letting the slow rise and fall of Dan’s ribcage soothe him into a peaceful state of half-consciousness.

Phil had to admit that he had looked forward to this moment for a long time; he remembered hoping that this would happen the first time they had shared a bed. But, alas, they had never crossed that line. They did venture very close to it quite frequently, though.

Phil gave his head a little shake to clear it. He shouldn’t get his hopes up so high; after all, Dan may not have even meant for his actions to taken that way.

Phil’s hopes were, fortunately, realized, when Dan stirred a little while later. He rolled his shoulders but did not release Phil. He opened his eyes lazily, and saw Phil smiling up at him.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dan said with a yawn. “How’d you sleep?”

“Just fine, thanks to my own personal space heater.”

He could have sworn he saw Dan blush. It was a little late for shyness, though, as neither of them made any move to disentangle themselves from each other. It was quite obvious that both of them were just fine with how their sleeping arrangement turned out.

“Glad to be of assistance,” Dan replied, letting his eyes close for few moments. “Did the power come back yet?”

“Yeah, it did. But, uh, the heat still isn’t working, I don’t think,” Phil added quickly.

“Really, again? Ugh, I’m gonna have to talk to the landlord later.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Phil insisted. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Good.” Dan stroked Phil’s hair idly and continued, “‘Cause I’d much rather just stay in bed all day.”

“Fine by me,” Phil agreed with a mischievous smile. Dan smiled down at him.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” he declared, and leaned down to press a kiss to Phil’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/70280209576/lights-out) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
